The news broadcast of Rosie misbehaves at Gamestop
Characters * Warren Cook-Brian * Warren's dad-Alan * Warren's mom-Catherine * Sarah Cook-Amy * News Anchor Cathy-Ivy * Michael Hall-Eric * Clerk-Eric * Eric-Young Guy * Rosie-Salli Plot This is what happens in the news of Rosie Misbehaves at Gamestop. Transcript * Warren Cook: I feel bad for Rosie. * Warren's dad: Why Warren? * Warren's mom: Was it because she misbehaved at GameStop? * Warren Cook: Yes it was. * Sarah Cook: On my idea, she was even worse when you took my Madonna CDs without asking but in the meantime, let's watch the news to get my mind off that day. * Warren Cook: Dad, my sister has a great strategy. * Warren's dad: What is it? * Warren Cook: Let's all watch the news to find out what happens to Rosie. * (news begins) * News Anchor Cathy: Hello everybody. I'm Cathy Abigail McCarthy with the news. Today's story is that a teen named Rosie McDonnell Thompson didn't get what she wanted at GameStop so she pointed her finger at Eric and then destroyed GameStop. With me is Michael Hall. Can you hear me? * Michael Hall: I hear you loud and clear. A teen named Rosie didn't get what she wanted so she destroyed GameStop and let's take a look inside. * (at GameStop) * Michael Hall: As you can see, the place is completely empty since Rosie destroyed GameStop. With me is the clerk of GameStop. Tell me what happened. * Clerk: Well, there were no more XBOX1s left for Rosie so I offered her an iPod Shuffle instead. Then, she got mad and pointed her finger at Eric. It felt as if she wanted to marry him. * Michael Hall: Thanks for sharing. Back to you Cathy. * (at News Studio) * News Anchor Cathy: We're back with two visitors: Rosie and her cousin Eric. Eric do you have something to say? * Eric: Yes, Rosie pointed her finger at me and destroyed GameStop! It felt as if she wanted to marry me! This is crazy! * Rosie: But Eric, it's their own fault. I didn't get what I wanted. * Eric: Quiet Rosie! It's your own fault! If you hadn't pointed your finger at me, none of this would have happened! Let's go home now! * (at Rosie's house) * Eric: Go to your room and never come out! * Rosie (running upstairs): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! * (meanwhile with the Cook family) * Warren Cook: I heard it on the news that Rosie didn't get what she wanted. She wanted an XBOX1 but the clerk said that they were all out so she was forced to get an iPod Shuffle instead. * Warren's dad: I know. Rosie needs to learn to be a good girl just like you, who destroyed KFC last time when you wanted a chocolate chip cookie but couldn't get one because they were sold out. You had to get a chocolate chip cake instead. * Warren's mom: I know Alan. Rosie won't have anything for the rest of her life. * Sarah Cook: I know Mom. Rosie has to do better and learn her lesson. The week before, when we were eating at a Mexican Restaurant, Warren really wanted Domino's Pizza but we couldn't at that time. * Warren's dad: I see you feel bad for Rosie, Sarah but you brought up a good time where Warren couldn't get his way. * Sarah Cook: I understand but now I feel better. What do you say we go for a swim? * Warren's dad: Okay. * Warren Cook: Okay. * Warren's mom: Okay. * (at pool and the Cook family are in their swimsuits) * Sarah Cook: Swimming has made my day. * Trivia This is the sequel to Rosie Misbehaves at GameStop. Category:News Category:2015 videos